More Carrots Please
by BJAllen815
Summary: Just a quick take on what I think should have happened after Carrot Or Stick.  Total Huddy.  Smut warning!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of House, David Shore, Fox, etc. does. I wish these were my characters, but I only get to take them out and play with them here.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review. I you can't say something nice, that's ok. We learn from our mistakes, but please be constructive in your criticism.**

**Warnings: Ok, I'll be honest. This is smut-filled. It's not quite PWP, but close.**

**This is what I think should have happened after **_**Carrot or Stick. **_**It was such a sweet ending, but just shouldn't have ended!**__

**Enjoy!**

_Lisa Cuddy and her daughter were sitting on the floor in the little girl's bedroom, playing with the toys scattered in front of them. Slipping a dog finger puppet on her index finger Cuddy looked at Rachel and playfully growled, "Wait a minute. What is that?"_

"_A doggy…" Rachel replied smiling at her mother._

"_What does it say?"_

"_Ruff!" Rachel barked. _

"_That's right!" Cuddy chuckled._

_House entered the room, and quickly assessed everything around him, always the diagnostician. He happily noticed that Rachel is dressed in her pajamas, meaning that she'd already had dinner and wasn't far from bedtime. Then his eyes drifted over to Cuddy. She was dressed casually, in a loose fitting but sexy, grey button-down sweater, black camisole, tight black jeans and she was barefoot. Even though he very much enjoyed the wardrobe of Dean Cuddy, he actually preferred Casual Cuddy – she was second only to Naked Cuddy._

_As he walked in the room, Cuddy sat up, leaned back against the middle of the couch and said wistfully, "Waldenwood called. They love Rachel, but they have no room. Something about more siblings than usual. We should apply next year."_

_He walked over to the near end of the couch, sliding down to sit on the floor with Rachel and Cuddy. He leaned back against the couch with his legs crossed in front of him saying, "She's a smart kid. She'll be fine."_

"_You mean that?" Cuddy asked._

"_Yeah, I do," he replied after the briefest hesitation. He knew it was the right thing to say. The thing that the supportive and consoling boyfriend would say. But the truth was, that it WAS the truth. After spending time 'training' her, he was rather surprised to find out that he really did think she was smart. Part of his new belief was that she actually did learn from their time playing together. But to be honest, he was more impressed with her fibbing… okay, lying, when asked if she had previously played 'Feed the Monkey'. _

_His thoughts went briefly to the patient he'd talked to it about in the clinic earlier. "She seemed so dumb. But when the pressure was on, she knew what had to be done, and she did it." _

"_You're pumped 'cause your kid lied?" the patient asked._

"_She's not my kid. She's a pain in the ass. And, she's a better liar than you are. You didn't cut your leg getting into your truck. The abrasion has dirt and gravel in it." Leaning over to sniff the wound, he added, "A bit of fertilizer too."_

"_Tripped in my greenhouse. Growing my own organic veggies."_

"_Didn't ask. Not gonna tell." Returning to the subject of Rachel, House continued, "She didn't hesitate. She didn't oversell. Took me years to learn to learn how to lie like that. Rachel has it on instinct." _

"_Sounds like you're real fond of that kid."_

"_You're really not good with nuance are you? I admire her talent. Now I'm just gonna numb you up…" Just then, he had an epiphany about his diagnostics patient. Heading towards the door, he said, "I gotta go!"_

_Had he been bragging? He wasn't really sure now. Yes, she was still a pain in the ass, but there was something else too. Did he actually care about her? Again, he wasn't sure anymore._

_Rachel got up from her toys, sat down on House's lap and snuggled against his chest. Cuddy watched nervously, unsure how he'd react. Initially unsure himself, he hesitated then moved his right hand against her back. Cuddy, almost imperceptibly, smiled up at him. _

She slid over next to him and his arm immediately moved around her, pulling her close, slowly rubbing circles on her arm and up to her neck. Little girl Cuddy on his lap wrapped in his right arm and big girl Cuddy wrapped in his left. House sighed deeply, wondering how he'd gotten here, but so glad that he had.

Cuddy looked up at House, bringing her lips close to his ear and breathily whispered, "You've never looked sexier." She lightly kissed his earlobe, quickly sucking it in between her soft lips, then settled her head on his chest, just enjoying the moment. Finally she said, "Okay Rachel, time for bed. Go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and pick out a book for me to read."

The little girl reluctantly got off of House's lap and started toward the door when she suddenly stopped, turned to look at her mother and asked, "Can House read for me tonight?"

Cuddy looked up at him, expecting a grimace. Instead, he looked at her and nodded. "Sure!" she replied with a smile in her voice.

"OK! I'm gonna get that _Wild Things_ book. I bet he can do better voices that you Momma!"

Cuddy laughed and said "Well I'm sure he can do better monster voices than me, but I bet I can do a better princess! Now scoot and get ready for bed."

With Rachel safely down the hall, House turned to Cuddy saying, "I can't believe you did that with her here! What if Little Greg had made an appearance?"

Cuddy laughed, stroking his cheek with her left hand. "Though I know you don't like to use it, I DO know that you have some self-control. But, I'm certainly hoping that Little Greg is going to make an appearance later tonight!" She turned his head toward her and brought her lips up to meet his. She just lightly brushed her lips against his, and quietly moaned against his mouth.

House's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that they were nearly making out on the floor of Rachel's bedroom. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's up with you tonight?"

"Same thing as always. You. Being here with you. Oh, and what you did for my daughter." He looked at her incredulously, but before he could deny it she continued, "Yes, I know about the so called training. It was sweet of you." House was stunned.

Just then Rachel bounded into the room with _Where The Wild Things Are_ in her hand and plopped down on House's lap again. Cuddy winced, ready to take her from him, hoping that she hadn't hurt his leg.

Taking the book from Rachel, he looked at Cuddy and said, "I'm fine. She's fine." He began reading the book and was surprised to find himself enjoying making up the different voices.

When the book was finished, Rachel stood up next to House, said "Thank you. Night." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek, before walking over to her mom. House was clearly a little unnerved.

As Cuddy hugged her, she asked "Did you go to the bathroom?" Rachel nodded. "Brushed your teeth?" Another nod. "That's my girl!" Sweeping her into her arms, Cuddy got up to tuck the little one in bed. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy. 'Night"

Cuddy turned to leave the room noticing that House was still sitting on the floor. As she walked by, she held out her hand to him. He grabbed it, lifting himself up, and they walked out of the room hand in hand. He sighed a little, anticipating a long _discussion_ about his training. Assuming that they were headed to the living room or kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised to find her leading them to her bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, she shut the door and led House over to her bed, pushing him down into a sitting position.

Standing in front of him, she unbuttoned her sweater and removed it. Looking up at her with pure lust in his eyes, House began to unbutton his own shirt. Putting her hands over his, she stopped him, saying, "I'll take care of that. Just have a little patience." He moved his hands to her hips and began sliding them up to remove her camisole. Again she stilled his hands, leaning down to him and whispering "I'll take care of that too. Just let me make love to you." Leaning in a little further, caressing the scruff on his cheek, she brushed her lips sensuously over his, her tongue gently asking permission from him. He immediately opened his lips allowing her to take control of the kiss. Deepening the kiss, claiming his mouth, tongues slid against each other, slowly exploring each other's mouths and fanning the flames of desire that was always there between them. He moaned low into her mouth, almost growling, as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. Nipping at his lips, she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders. He shrugged it off completely, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands trailed down his strong chest, reaching the hem of his t-shirt, quickly pulling it off and breaking their kiss.

As she threw the shirt to the floor she gently pushed him back on the bed. Hovering over him, she bent down and whispered to him, "I love you."

He moved his hands to her hips, softly moving up her back. She moved to stop him again, but he murmured, "I won't take anything off. I just want… I need to touch you." Allowing him to continue, she began trailing kisses from his ear, down his jaw and to his throat, while her hands caressed his strong, muscular chest. Her lips followed her hands down his chest, licking and softly biting him all over. He groaned as her lips found first one nipple and then the other, sucking and nipping them to arousal.

With a smirk on his face, House moved his hands up her back slowly massaging her shoulders, then moving to her sides. He needed to see her shiver. He continued toward her breasts, feeling the beautiful curves and lightly cupping them before moving his thumbs to caress her nipples. Both instantly hardened under his touch and she felt a glorious shiver run up her spine. He knew that only his touch could do that to her, and he loved that. He felt the lion in his chest growl with pride. As he felt her excitement he smirked up at her. They both paused as their eyes met, ice blue and ocean blue, saying more with a look than most couples say in years. She leaned forward capturing his lips with hers and their tongues danced. He continued caressing her breasts as she moaned into his mouth. "Mmmmmm, that feels so good. But this was supposed to be for you," Cuddy whispered as she stood up quickly removing her camisole, before leaning back over him again.

"Seeing you, feeling you, touching you _IS_ for me," he said, quickly moving his hands back to her now exposed breasts. He ran his knuckles over her nipples, watching the pebbles that he had caused pucker, getting even harder. She threw her head back in pleasure causing him to reach for her. Grapping the back of her head he brought eyes back to his. "My god, you are so beautiful. I want you now!"

Keeping their eyes locked, she moved her right hand down his chest and over the bulge in his pants. His hips bucked up against her hand and she realized how close he was to climax. She dropped to her knees in front of him, her breasts missing his touch, as her hands moved to undo the button of his pants followed by lowering his zipper. Groaning as his cock was finally released from its fabric prison she hooked her fingers into the top of both his pants and his boxers sliding them down his legs, removing them along with his shoes and socks. Starting at his toes, she caressed up his calves, toward his knees. Adding her lips, she began kissing his left knee, trailing a line with her tongue up to his hip. He could feel the heat from her body against his hardness as she moved across to tongue his naval. "Mmmmmm, god Cuddy, you're gonna kill me."

Placing his hands on the back of her head, he gently tried to move her to his erection. She resisted his silent request, but answered, "Just a little more patience, I promise," as she moved her mouth to his right hip. Her hands moved to his mangled thigh, followed by her lips and tongue. He had finally learned to accept her touch there without protest and it made her love him all the more. She kissed up his inner thighs, alternating between the right and left, finally reaching his scrotum. She gently cupped and massaged his balls with her left hand as he groaned louder. Knowing that she had teased him unmercifully and that he had to be getting close, she at long last fisted his cock with her right hand as she kissed the tip and he groaned loudly. Swirling her tongue around the tip she lightly licked the precum that was there before she slowly opened her mouth to take him in as her right hand continued to pump him slowly.

As she moved her hand and her mouth over him he began panting hard, moaning and bucking up into her hot mouth. His hands threaded into her hair moving it away so he could watch what she was doing to him. After a few intense minutes and using every bit of willpower he had, he tried to stop her. "Cuddy, I want to be inside you, please."

With his member still in her mouth, she softly moaned, making him twitch. "I want you inside me too, and you will be… later. We aren't even close to being done. I just want you to let go… for me." Her mouth return to his throbbing cock, sucking hard and tickling the underside with her tongue, as he began to shake and thrust into her. She could feel his balls tighten as he felt his orgasm starting at the tip of his toes. Groaning and shouting her name, the fire moved up his body as he finally reached his climax, releasing into her mouth, his whole body trembling. She continued licking and sucking him, milking every drop she could as he came down from his powerful high. She licked the tip, causing another jolt to run through his body, as he was still very sensitive to her touch. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he pulled her up to him, holding her against his chest and kissed her.

"My god, that was amazing." he panted, in between kisses, caressing her back.

Hoping to wordlessly convey her unconditional love for him, Cuddy gently nuzzled his neck, nipping him from his jaw up to his ear then swiftly running her tongue around the outer shell while he began massaging her breasts with his right hand. Breathing in her amazing scent and feeling her hot breath against his ear already had his manhood stirring again. Noting that her nipples were still hard and pebbled, he turned her onto her back and began stroking slowly down her luscious curves to her hip. He leaned down to her, meeting her lips with his own and he moved his hand toward her sex, beginning to feel her heat.

She stopped House's hand with her own saying, "Tonight I want to take care of you… it's not about me."

Quickly moving his hand to Cuddy's cheek, he stroked her, forcing her to look into the blue ocean that was his eyes. "Kissing you, touching you, holding you, pleasuring you… all of that _**is**_ for me. Nothing… NOTHING… gives me more joy than seeing you in ecstasy and knowing that I'm the only one that can take you there. That place that is just for us. You have no idea what that does for me, my ego," then smirking, added, "my libido… " Cuddy knew that he was being truthful. He was the most giving, attentive lover that she'd ever had, better than anything she'd ever dreamed of or fantasized about.

Momentarily she let House take a little control. He again claimed her lips, stroking his tongue along her plump bottom lip. Instead of opening her mouth to him she backed away from his kiss, looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I don't get to say this to you very often, but you have no idea how wrong you are. You underestimate how much you and your pleasure mean to me. I want you and only you with me there."

He knew that she loved him, but he never thought it possible that she could love him as much as he loved her. Yes, she had said it first; yes, he had said it only under a self-imposed duress, but he didn't believe that her feelings were as deep as his. How could they be? She was a loving, beautiful, amazing woman! He was a selfish, crippled, misanthropic, son of a bitch. How could she ever love him as he loved her?

Taking advantage of the stunned expression on his face, Cuddy took the opportunity to assert her control again. Lifting herself up to him and capturing his lips with hers, she brought him back from his thoughts to the reality of the here and now. She moved her right hand to the back of his neck, pulling him hard into her kiss as her other hand moved down his strong back. Her caress moved down to his hip, heading to his semi-hard penis.

House stopped her hand gently, looking her in her eyes, smiling. "I'm not fourteen anymore. I know we aren't done, but I'm gonna need a few minutes to recover completely." He leaned down to kiss her again, but instead just ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of her lips. Finally he ran his tongue between her lips, begging for more and she opened her mouth to him. Their lips sealed against each other's as their tongues moved again in what seemed a well-choreographed dance, but quickly became a duel for dominance.

Swept away in the kiss, Cuddy moaned long and low into House's mouth, causing him to smile against her lips. Still hovering over her, while lying on his left side, he slowly began exploring her body again. He knew every last inch of her but enjoyed relearning her curves every chance he got. He slowly circled her right nipple with the middle finger of his right hand. It was already peaked, but he was able to make it pucker and harden even more. His hand moved down to cup her full breast, then moved to her left breast, cupping it first, then swirling the nipple with his finger. Not wanting her right breast to feel abandoned he released his lips from hers and moved them to her nipple. He softly sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue lightly over her strained peak. She wrapped her arms around him, scraping her nails down his strong back. Her continued moans spurred him on as he moved his hand down her ribs and his mouth moved from one breast to the other.

Her breath hitched as she said "Oh god! House, that feels…" Unable to continue as his hand reached the trimmed hair of her sex, she groaned. He slid his middle finger over her slit, finding her wet and more than ready for him. Slipping his finger between the folds of her labia, she arched her back into his touch and finally regained her voice. "House… yes… oh god…"

Smiling, he moved his lips from her breast back to her mouth as he slowly slipped his middle finger inside of her. Feeling how tight she was around his finger, he knew how close she was to orgasm. Whimpering with displeasure as he removed his hand from her heat, he slid his lips down the valley of her breasts to her belly needing to taste her. Taking a moment to swirl his tongue around her naval, she arched higher against him, hoping to find his hand again. He smiled up at her but continued his agonizingly slow journey south, the scent of her arousal nearly driving him insane. Moving his whole body between her silky thighs, his kissed and licked his way to the top of her sex and glancing up at her, blew a puff of cool air toward her swollen clit. Though he loved teasing her, he never wanted to take it to a level near cruelty, and her continued whimpers told him that she couldn't take much more.

"Please, House… please." was all it took for him to plunge his tongue into her pumping in and out. With her hands at the back of his head, she moved her hips against him and released another low moan. He slid his pointed tongue up her folds, finding her engorged clit and softly sucking it into his mouth. He caressed it with his tongue as his left hand moved to her hips, holding her down against the mattress and his right moved back to her sex. His slid a finger inside her as he continued to lick and suck her clit. Stroking her from the inside with his finger and the outside with his tongue, Cuddy's moans increased in volume and frequency. He slid a second finger into her as he pressed his tongue hard against her clit. House felt her pulsating hard around his fingers and bucking against his hand. Pulling his mouth away from her momentarily he looked up at her, saying "Cuddy, open your eyes. Look at me." Her eyes flickered open, meeting his and he returned his mouth to her pleasure.

Lost in each other's gaze, she moaned, "House, yesssss. Oh, god… Houssssse!" as she reached her peak, her entire body stiffening and trembling. . To him, there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

He lovingly kissed her wetness and moved his way back up her silky body, but keeping his right hand inside her. House licked the beads of sweat from between her breasts, the moved higher to nibble her neck and chin. Moving up to her lips, he continued to stroke her slowly, as she came down from her euphoria. Removing his fingers from her, he ran them lightly over her clit. She jumped in pleasure from the contact, which made him smile against her. He slid his hand behind her back, pulling her tight against his body, then moved his hand lower, cupping her ass, making sure she felt his rejuvenated erection.

Feeling him thrusting against her thigh and trying to move between her legs, she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. With an evil grin, she said, "Don't even think about it _Honeybuns._" He chuckled at her endearment, but acquiesced. Cuddy pushed him onto his back, moving her leg over his hips, straddling him. Smiling up at her, he began thrusting his hips against Cuddy's wetness. She slid herself back toward his thighs, and he groaned at the loss of contact.

Pulling House up to a semi-seated position, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Scoot back." as she placed several pillows behind him. After he moved himself back toward the headboard, sinking into the pillows that had just been placed there, he crooked his finger at Cuddy, saying "Come here." She slowly crawled forward into his waiting arms, carefully avoiding his throbbing cock and straddling his stomach. Wrapped tightly in each other's arms, they allowed their lips to meet, her body molding into his, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. She softly brushed her lips against his before they simultaneously opened their mouths, each wanting to deepen the kiss. Their tongues intertwined, dancing together as if choreographed by a master, moaning into each other in perfect harmony.

With just his fingertips touching her, almost tickling, House slid his hands down her back to her curvaceous ass and firmly pulled her against his belly. She felt his hardened member ever so slightly moving against her ass and smiled against him. Breaking their kiss so that she could watch his expression, she lifted her hips and moved back towards his thighs. Enveloping him in her wet folds she moved up and down his shaft. He again began to gently thrust up against her, moaning her name and closing his eyes in pleasure. Cuddy moved her hands to his strong chest and sat up on her knees above him, knowing that this was one of House's favorite positions, as it gave him full access to her body. He immediately took advantage, shifting his hands from her hips to caress both of her breasts, his thumbs confirming that her nipples were still pebbled. He craned his neck forward, circling the areola of her left breast with the tip of his tongue then sucking her nipple into his mouth, taking in as much of her breast as possible. Moaning loudly, she began grinding her hips harder against him. Continuing to tenderly massage both of her breasts House moved his lips from her left breast to her right – always wanting to make sure both of the twins got their fair share of attention.

Hearing her breathing deepen, almost panting, House knew that Cuddy was getting close to the edge and began bucking up at her. Continuing to move against him, she sat up slightly and their eyes met. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes had darkened.

"Cuddy, do you want me?" House groaned.

Moaning, she nodded vigorously.

"Tell me."

"Yes, god yes, House. I want you… now…" she panted out to him.

She lifted her hips, reaching for him and guided him to her entrance. She lowered her hips enough to let the head of his straining cock slip into her without realizing that he had moved his hands to her hips. Gripping her tightly, he pulled her down and thrust up into her at the same time, filling her completely. When their hips met, she moaned loudly as she hurtled over the edge into ecstasy. He could feel her velvety walls pulsing around him as he drew her down tightly into his arms. She continued panting against his chest as he held her, keeping her still, keeping him from exploding. As he buried his nose in her raven hair, he breathed in her scent and smiled to himself. He had always wanted to bring a woman to orgasm with just one stroke, and somehow he'd always known that the incredible woman in front of him would be the one.

When they had both calmed a bit, he gently began thrusting up into her. She felt him moving and mirrored his movements, lifting slightly onto her knees. She was so tight and warm House didn't know how long he could hold on. Changing the angle of his hips, he began hitting her in just the right spot and could feel her desire building again. He was pumping into her as hard as he could as she was plunging herself down onto him. He moaned to her, "Cuddy, you feel so good." and could feel her tightening around him again.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back this time he looked up, meeting her passion-lidded eyes, pleading "Cum for me… cum with me." House moaned "Oh, yes… Cuddy!" as he erupted inside her.

Crying out his name, she felt his release and it threw her over the edge, their orgasms crashing into each other. She collapsed against his chest, both of them panting.

She nuzzled against his neck, gently kissing him as he stroked her back. He was gliding his hands from her neck, down her spine, cupping her ass lovingly, before moving up her sides back to her neck, only to begin the motion again. With their breathing finally calming, she moved to get off of him, he refused to release her. "Stay where you are. You make an incredible blanket. Soft… Beautiful… Your body was created to fit with mine and I need you."

She acquiesced, relaxing into his chest, loving how open he could be with her when they were in bed together. If only he could open up in other parts of his life too. 'Baby steps' she thought to herself. 'We can get there together.' House reached down to pull the sheets over them when he felt her shiver slightly as their sweat-covered bodies slowly cooled.

House broke the silence, "So, as I said before, I'm NOT complaining, but what was that all about? I just want to make sure that I do whatever it is again!"

She laughed throatily and rolled over to his side, keeping one hand on his chest and propping herself up on her elbow so she could look him in the eyes. He let her move off of him, but kept his arms wrapped around her. "I already told you. I know about your _training_ sessions."

"I don't know what…" he started, and began lightly tickling her back.

"Stop. C'mon House, don't." she said softly. "Don't lie to me. Please, not here, not in bed. I know that you were training Rachel. And in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not mad. And though I don't want you stop, rubbing my back isn't going to distract me."

He smirked at her, not sure if he was more startled that she wasn't angry at him or that she really did seem to know what he'd done. For once in his life, he decided that keeping his mouth shut would probably be prudent. Maybe he could find out exactly what she knew and how she found out. For a moment, he thought he just might have to kill Wilson.

"I mean really, how often do you wear a baseball cap? And sunglasses? Inside? You were _obviously_ trying to hide from someone. The only reason you would have to do that is if someone there had recently seen you!"

"I… I just," he stammered. He realized that his hand had stilled on her back and restarted his movements.

She stopped him, with a quick kiss. "I'm just guessing about some of this, but you got into the school and checked out the toys. Right? Did you pretend to be a parent? Guardian? Applying for a job?" He smirked at her as he saw the light dawning in her eyes. "Oh my god! You went in as a doctor! Some horrible, contagious disease. That way you could wear a mask and be left alone. I can't believe you." She paused, shaking her head briefly and trying to hide a smile. "That IS how you did it, isn't it?"

Enjoying how quick her mind was, he nodded slowly, still thinking that in this moment, silence was the better part of valor, but he hadn't missed her smile.

"As misguided as you were, what you did was sweet. That DOES NOT give you permission to do it again. Understand?"

Again, House just nodded, as Cuddy rested her head on his chest.

"Besides," she continued, "I think this may have backfired on you."

"What do you mean? How…"

"I saw the way you looked at me when I mentioned the gifted program. Two weeks ago you thought Rachel was – god, I can't even say it. Let's just say you didn't think that she was anywhere near gifted, though I'm sure you would have had some unique Housian was of insulting her intelligence." He began to protest, though what she was saying was absolutely true. "Stop. Again, please don't. Not after tonight. And I' not just talking about the last two hours. I mean the whole night, Rachel included."

"Hey, I actually enjoyed that part of the evening too." he replied. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes again he continued, "Not as much as the _after party_, but still…"

She laughed, fully and deeply in her chest, and buried her head in his chest. He gingerly kissed the top of her head, moving his hand up from her back to comb his fingers through her hair and hold her tightly against him.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree, the _after party_ was pretty amazing! But I still think this backfired on you. I watched you when you said she was a smart kid. You were serious. You really believe that and you didn't used to think so. More than that, you bonded with her." She began rubbing circles on his muscular chest and looked up him, continuing. "Don't bother denying it. You'd just be wasting your breath. Rachel, no… kids don't just sit on everybody's lap. They are a better judge of character than most adults give them credit for. They seem to instinctually know whether or not people like them. It's actually pretty amazing. Without all the years of baggage that we have, they see a lot that we don't."

He thought about that for a moment. Did he really care for her? Or was it just about making Cuddy happy? When he started this, it was all about the amazing woman lying against him. Wanting to make her happy. Not wanting her to be disappointed or unhappy. But even that wasn't because he loved her. It was because he was lousy at consoling people – even people he cared about. But now? What did he feel? His heart had been shut down and closed off for so long, he wasn't even sure himself. Maybe he did feel something for Rachel. He was sure it wasn't love. Was it? No, it couldn't be. Besides, he'd be a lousy dad. How could anyone with his history be a good role model? His subconscious whispered, _'Everybody Lies.'_

He had stopped rubbing her back, lost in thought, so Cuddy gave him a few moments before whispering, "House?" He looked down at her as she said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about your incredible ass!" he leered. And just to emphasize the point, he moved is hand down and gave her a squeeze.

"You just can't help yourself, can you? I know you aren't telling me the truth. It's ok to tell me that you aren't ready to talk about something. I'd prefer that you give me a general idea about what it is, but I'll be ok either way. Believe it or not, I have some insecurities too."

He was shocked to realize that he wanted to test this statement. Would she really just let it go? With his one hand still circling on her back, his other hand moved to her cheek and stroked it lightly. "I was considering what you said about Rachel. How I feel about her."

Happily stunned, she smiled up at him, stroking his scruffy cheek and said, "Thank you, for telling me the truth. I hope to hear more about what you're thinking, but I'm just glad you were honest with me."

'Hmmm, maybe there was something good about this honesty stuff. At least in bed.' he thought as he pulled her up to him. He kissed her gently, letting her take the lead briefly when she asked for entrance to him warm mouth, which he immediately granted. Opening his mouth to her, their tongues sensuously slid against each other's, reigniting their passion. He rolled her onto her back, breaking their kiss and saying, "You had your turn, now it's mine." He nudged her thighs open with his knees and nestled his hips against hers.

Feeling his renewed erection, she smiled up to him. Maybe training him could be a lot of fun! She was sure that he would think that the _carrots_ she was offering were much more satisfying than snacks!

Cuddy pushed against his chest, stopping his kiss. "Just two quick things before I forget. This beats the heck out of Cheetos, right?"

Astonished that she had stopped him for this question, he nevertheless nodded at her with a huge smile, and chuckled. "Wow, you really do know everything. What's the second thing?" He wanted to know now so there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

Grinning up at him, she questioned, "Have you caught up with the _Housewives_ or are you going 'bowling' again this week?"

He snickered, impressed with her again, saying "I'm all caught up." He captured her lips once more as he began making love to her, before they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
